Something New
by IceCreamLover0003
Summary: What happens when Nina goes to Alfie and Amber wedding, and she meets an old friend on the plane ride. Will sparks fly or will an old flame ruin it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since Nina has been to England and since Alfie and Amber's wedding is coming up she has to go back there to support her best friend. A lot has happen in the last 5 years. When Nina was 18 she decided to break up with Fabian because they couldn't really see each other. Nina hasn't seen anyone in the house except for Amber.

Monday May 8th, 2017

"Where are you now?"Amber asked Nina over the phone.

"I'm at the airport okay. I'm about to go on my flight okay. I will call you when I land."Nina said.

"Oh okay. Bye. Oh and did I tell you I invited everyone from the Anubis House."Amber said.

"WHAT. So Fabian is going to be there and Joy."Nina said.

"Yup, oh and if you see Eddie on your flight can you get to know him again since you haven't seen him in like 5 years."Amber said.

"I guess I can do that. Well bye."Nina said.

"Bye."Amber said.

Nina just got off the phone with Amber and she is just so scared she hasn't seen Fabian in forever and she is afraid that something bad might happen. Nina walked to her seat on the plane, she had a window seat. So far she was sitting by herself. The plan was about to take off until a guy with a red t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers sat down next to her.

"Uh is this seat taken?"The mysterious guy asked.

"Nope, Eddie?"Nina asked.

"Yeah how do you know that I was, Nina?"Eddie asked

"Oh my god, are you going to Amber's wedding."Nina said.

"Yup, wow I haven't seen you in forever, you look amazing."Eddie said.

"So do you. I was just wondering did you get taller."Nina said

"Yeah, just like 2 inches. So now I'm 6'2."Eddie said.

"Wow, so what do you do?"Nina asked.

"I'm a detective. And what do you do?"Eddie answered.

"I'm a journalist."Nina said.

"Oh, well I was just wondering what hotel you are staying in."Eddie asked.

"Well I'm staying in the Carter hotel, which is very weird because Amber's dad owns it. And everyone from Anubis house is staying there."Nina answered.

"Oh, I was wondering are you and Fabian still together."Eddie said.

"Nope I broke up with him. What about you and Patricia."Nina said.

"Well let's just say that I saw her in bed with Jerome. But I wasn't really feeling anything after high school."Eddie said.

"Well, I'm sorry. Why did you ask me if Fabian and I were together?"Nina asked.

"No reason, it's just when you were in high school you guys would always be near each other and I assume you and him would be together forever."Eddie said.

"Oh, well that is not exactly what happen."Nina said.

"I can see.

After that, Nina was working on a writing piece for her job and Eddie was listening to music then the plane stop in England.

"So, do you want to share a cab?"Eddie said.

"Sure, I mean we are going to the same place."Nina said.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2

Eddie and Nina got in the cab. They told the cab driver where the place was.

"Are you kinda scarred to see all those people again?"Eddie asked.

"Kinda, I'm just a bit scarred of seeing Fabian, are break up was kinda rough."Nina said.

"Tell me about."Eddie said.

"Yeah, did you and Patricia have a tough break up?"Nina asked.

"Yeah, but I mean honestly tell me what happen."Eddie said.

"Well, I have this friend name Ronny. So when Fabian saw a picture of him on my Face book, he thinks that were more than friends but that's not the case, because, Fabian is the only person I know who doesn't even have a gaydar. So I was trying to explain that we are not dating, but Fabian kept denying it, and then he started yelling and then he started, pushing me to the couch and telling me that I'm a skank and that no one should have me as a girlfriend and then he-."Nina started saying but started crying.

"Look, I'm sorry, did he hit you. Look just forget it, if I knew it was that bad then I wouldn't have asked, I'm so sorry."Eddie said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault okay, it's just I didn't think he would do something that mean and rude to me. That's all."Nina said.

"Look don't cry okay. That was a while ago. Okay. Don't worry, honestly you should just forget about it."Eddie said. Then he took Nina into his arms and then he took his thumb and wipes the tears from her eyes. They sat there in that position until the cab driver stopped at the hotel.

"Nina, we're here."Eddie said.

"Oh thank you for telling me. Oh and Eddie can you not tell anybody what I told you."Nina said.

"Sure."Eddie said, getting out of the cab to get her and his stuff.

"Oh and Eddie."Nina said.

"Yeah."Eddie said.

"Thank you for comforting me, that was so sweet of you to do that for me."Nina sad.

"No problem."Eddie said.

Then Eddie and Nina walked into this grand hotel to see everyone from Anubis house in the lobby.

"Looks like there is going to be a lot of drama."Eddie said.

"I know. But we can do this. Right?"Nina asked

"Right."Eddie answered. Then they started to walk into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt.3

So Eddie and Nina walk in to see everybody from Anubis house in the lobby of Amber's father's hotel.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. NINA AND EDDIE ARE HERE. NOW IT IS AN OFFICIAL HOUSE OF ANUBIS REUNION."Amber said.

"Hi Nina, Eddie are you guys dating or did you juts come on the same plane or something?"Mara asked.

"Well we came on the same plane but we don't date."Nina said.

"Oh, Wine."Mara said.

"No thank you, I don't drink."Nina said.

"Oh well, I just want to say that I'm sorry about what happen to you,Fabian is such a douche, okay. And we are having this thing were Amber has 2 hats one with boys name and one with girls name and she is going to pick out the two of them and they are going to stay in the same room."Mara said.

"Oh."Nina said.

"Oh and Eddie sorry about Patricia."Mara said

"Its okay it wasn't really working out that much."Eddie said.

"Oh I think it's starting."Mara said

"She really got out of her shell."Eddie said

"Yeah oh god I hope I don't get Fabian. I'm having regrets of coming here."Nina said.

"Look don't worry, okay. Hopefully you will have me, okay. And if not don't worry okay. You will be perfectly find. Okay."Eddie said pulling Nina close to her.

"Thanks you are so sweet."Nina said.

Then she took his hand and pulled him toward a couch.

"Okay guys when I call your name you will take one of these keys and then go upstairs to see your luggage in the hallway."Amber said.

"Can I pick the first pair?"Patricia said

"Sure."Amber answered.

"Okay the first pair that is going to room 10A is...Jerome and Me."Patricia said

"Okay so go ahead and get by bag."Patricia said pressing the elevator button.

"Okay I will go next."Mara said.

"The next pair to go to 10C is...Mick and Me."Mara said.

"Its like these couples are made for each other."Eddie said.

"Uh okay. I will go next."Amber said.

"They next pair to go to 10B is...Fabian and Nina and Eddie."Amber said.

"Amber that makes no sense."Mara said.

"Well look this one says Fabian and the other one says Nina and it doesn't matter all the rooms on the 10th floor has 3 bedrooms."Amber said.

"So this means that I'll be in my room by myself."Joy said.

"Pretty much, you can be in room 10D."Amber said.

"Find I guess I will go upstairs."Joy said.

"So are you guys okay with this, or not. Cause Fabian you can just room with Joy ot we can give you-"Amber started saying.

"No I think it will be a great idea for me,Nina and Eddie to room we can catch up."Fabian said.

"Okay well the room key is right there oh and in the morning wake up early cause we are having a big breakfast."Amber said.

After that they all went in the elevator.

" how's life?"Fabian asked.

"Well its nice, I mean I'm... Look I don't think I'm so comfortably with this."Nina said.

"What do you mean? Look if your still upset about what I did to you, I'm sorry okay, I really didn't mean to do that,and I would like to be friends, I would like to be really good friends."Fabian said leaning close to Nina.

"Oh look this is our stop."Nina said.

After that Nina,Eddie and Fabian got settled in their hotel room, they were able to relax.

"Nina? Can I come in?"Eddie asked.

"Yeah."Nina answered.

"Look are you okay, I know you don't feel so comfortably around him but... If anything you can sleep with me."Eddie said.

"That is so sweet, you know that. Oh and do you have your gun?"Nina asked.

"No well I'm tired so night night."Eddie said.

"Night."Nina said


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4

*_The next Morning*_

Everyone woke up to a bright and sunny morning, which we kinda rare in Liverpool,England cause it mostly rain.

"Wow its so different, most the time,when I could remember it would always be cold and it would always rain, with lighting and thunder."Fabian said.

"Look so guys the week is map out like this, today is out day to relax, Tomorrow the guys and the girls will have dress fittings, Tuesday we will all have an afternoon lunch,Wednesday, is another day to relax, Thursday we will go clubbing at this really cool club that i design and that my father let me keep as a birthday present,Friday BACHLORETTE AND BACHELOR PARTY, and Saturday is the wedding oh and I think that you guys should discuss your dates after all the grooms men and the bridesmaid ate suppose to walk down the isle."Amber said.

"Oh well that's great and all really, but were is the food my body is a machine, I hope you know that I'm in the London Olympics so I HAVE to food, so where is it?"Mick said frantically.

"Well here is it."Amber said.

To there surprise there was this AMAZING breakfast buffet, with egg and cheese, turkey bacon, bread with jam and butter and a whole bunch of fruit.

"Wow this looks amazing, I can't believe you got this."Jerome said

"What does you father do?"Mara asked

"Oh he is an investor. Also he owns all of these country clubs and night clubs."Amber said.

"Well I think we should dig in now, before Mick eats it all the way."Joy said.

"That's great... But where is Nina?"Patricia said.

"She is still sleeping I will wake her up."Eddie said going toward their room.

When Eddie got to his room he walks in to hear techno music blasting and he saw blood on the floor. Then he sprung into action, he took the sharpest knife in the kitchen and he saw the blood lead up to Nina's room. Then Eddie barged in.

**"OMG EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**Nina asked.

"What do you mean what I'm doing, you have dubstep blasting and blood all over the floor its like an episode of Dexter in here."Eddie said

"Look glass fell and I forgot to pick it up, and then I didn't realize that it was all over the place so before I could clean it up I stepped on it. "Nina said.

"Ok, do you need me to look at it?"Eddie asked.

"No not really, I think I'm find."Nina said.

"Come on, look I've been shot so I think that I'm able to take this piece of glass out of your foot."Eddie said.

"Find."Nina said

Then Eddie sat down on Nina's bed right next to Nina and he took her foot and place it on his lap.

"Please be gently."Nina said

"Trust me I will."Eddie said.

"Why did you get shot and where?"Nina asked.

"I got shot in the arm and the guy he kinda cut my stomach."Nina said.

"Why?"Nina asked curiously

"Look I knew the guy from elementary and we were hood friends and until his crush asked me out so I said yes. And he wasn't so happy, then he started rumors about me and about how I'm a crush stealer and that I'm a man whore, then he said he will get revenge." Eddie said.

"That is so terrible I'm so sorry about that. I feel so bad. It must be hard being a detective. You need a massage ot a day to relax."Nina said

"Well that would be awesome. Oh okay, well here we go, this might hurt a bit."Eddie said.

Then Eddie took the glass our of her foot very gently and then soon enough it cam out all bloody

"Wow that didn't hurt at all."Nina said.

"Yeah, well can you walk?"Eddie asked

"Yeah, so are they having breakfast."Nina said.

"Yeah, we are, but I think they all ready ate, but you can still go ahead."Eddie said sitting down at the head of the bed

"Look I was wondering cause apparently were going to have to bring dates."Nina said.

"Yeah and you want me yo be your date. Look I don't mine being your date."Eddie said.

"Oh that is sooo sweet. You know you are the sweetest guy I've ever met in my life."Nina said kissing his cheek

"Wow that was kinda surprising."Eddie said

"Well I mean this whole trip you were being so nice and caring and I think I just had to do something about it. Is that weird or no."Nina said.

"Not really. But look if you ever want need any help with anything or someone to talk to. Or what ever. You can talk to me."Eddie said.

"Thanks well I'm going to go ahead and clean up the glass."Nina said.

€10 Minutes Later Downstairs€

"Nina what took you so long. Mick was just about to grab a plate and eat almost everything."Amber said.

"Look nothing bad happen okay. Some glass fell in the hotel room and I was going to pick it up until I stepped on some and glass was in my foot. If it wasn't for Eddie I would hate been stuck in that room for I don't how long but that is what happen and he took the glass out of my foot and don't worry I'm perfectly find and I cleaned up everything."Nina said

"Well at lead your okay so is everybody ready to eat?"Alfie said.

"YES."Everyone answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5

Everyone started eating in silence until Amber broke the silence:

"So Eddie and Nina what do you do as a job?"Amber asked.

"Well I'm a journalist and Eddie is a detective."Nina said

"Really your a detective, have you ever shot anyone. And Nina have you interviewed anyone famous."Mara said.

"Well I have shot a couple of people but only because they shot close to me or at one of my partner."Eddie said.

"And I got to interview Robert Downey Jr., , Beyonce, Anne Hathaway, Mark Ruffalo, Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum."Nina said.

"Channing Tatum that is so awesome. Is he as cute in person as on TV?"Amber asked.

"Yeah and he said I was very pretty."Nina answered.

"Well he isn't wrong about that."Eddie said.

"Oh wow. I think it just got hot in here or is it me."Nina said.

"Well I mean you are hot so yeah it think its just you."Eddie said.

"Oh well I'm going upstairs I mean the food was phenomenal."Nina said getting up and going toward the

~20 Minutes Later~

"Hey Nina I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk?"Fabian asked.

"Well that's sweet but I'm kinda jet lagged so I'm you going to relax today."Nina said.

"Well can I relax with you."Fabian said.

"Well sure. Look member when we used to do those things. Like I would be on top of you and you would run your figures through my hair and then I to pull up your shirt and then-"Fabian started saying. And then he got up on tip of her and started kissing her neck

"**FABIAN."NINA YELLED THEN PUSHED HIM OFF." I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU AND I WERE GOING TO BE FRIENDS MOT SEX BUDDIES."**

"Look I'm sorry okay. I don't know what came over me. Look gene though I did that to you I'm sorry okay. And I need you to know I still have very high and sexually feelings for you."Fabian said.

"Look Fabian you broke up with me so I don't know why you still have feelings for me. But I'm happy to be your...friend and that's it. I'm happy bring fresh and single."Nina said.

"Find but remember this I'm still. Fighting for you no matter what."Fabian said.

Then Fabian left and then Nina decide to take a hot bubble bath. Then she took off her clothes and got her iPod and then took a bath.

€10 minutes later€

"Hey have anyone of you seem Nina?"Eddie asked.

"Well last time I saw her she was in your room. So yeah that's it."Jerome said.

"Why do you need to know.. I mean before breakfast you were taking glass out of her foot and that was nice. At breakfast you were flirting and now I men's t you are going to walk in seeing her taking a bath."Mara said.

"Look you guys are no help. I don't like Nina like that. I think she is in her room."Eddie said.

"Okay what ever you say."Patricia said.

Eddie went into into his hotel room and went into Nina's room and he didn't see her in there. So he went into Nina's bathroom but the door was lock so he kept banging on the door but she couldn't hear cause her music was blasting so loud in her ear. Then finally he stepped backs fm then he pushed the door and it open to see Nina in the bathtub.

"Oh my god. "Nina said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Nina I thought you were hurt or something. I feel like a real dumb ass. Sorry I'm I'm sorry."Eddie said then he left

Then Nina got out of the bath tub and she put on a bra and underwear. And walked to Eddie's room.

"Eddie can I come in?"Nina asked.

"Sure."Eddie answered

Then when she open the door Nina walked in.

"Look Eddie it wasn't your fault."Nina said.

"Look, uh I can't really look at you like that cause your in a lace bra and lace underwear do you want to borrow a shirt."Eddie said.

"Sure. I can't find any thing. ."Nina said. Then Eddie gave her a blue shirt that cover everything and ended right at the mid thigh.

"Thanks so is it okay if I can stay here.I need to tell you something that Fabian did."Nina said.

"What did he did he get in top of you and start pulling your shirt off."Eddie said.

"No. Well I can't say it. Its was weird and when he did it he thought that we weren't friends he thought we were like FWB. Friends With Benefits. And i was just so frustrated and I need ri take a breath and the best way for me is to take hit bubble bath." Nina said.

"Well look how about you show me what he did."Eddie said, sitting down at the head of the bed.

"Well he."Nina said while she was about to sit at the head of the bed."He got on top of people like this and then he ran his fingers through my hair and then he kissed my neck."Nian said. While doing that to Eddie.

"Uh well that's how he sucked it?"Eddie asked

"Well yeah why? And should I get off of you?"Nina asked.

"Well yeah you can get off of me and he should of done something different."Eddie said

"Like what?"Nina asked while getting off of Eddie."What would you do to me to make me feel special?"Nina asked.

"Well I let me show you."Eddie said.

Eddie got on top of Nina and then he gently took his hand and moved his hand on her thigh and then he pulled up her top and then he started kissing her neck.

"Uh Eddie,god this feels good, Can you uh stop please?"Nina asked.

"Yeah uh sure look I'm sorry."Eddie said getting off of Nina.

"Its okay and you are always saying sorry."Nina said.

"Oh I'm I'm sorry. God I keep doing that."Eddie said.

"Don't worry. Okay. So Eddie when you were doing that thing you kinda took off my top."Nina said putting her top back on.

"Yeah, sorry I think I got caught up in the moment and I mean you were just you know there and yeah."Eddie said.

"So can I kiss your neck."Nina said.

"I don't know I don't think your worthy. Unless you do something for me."Eddie said.

"Like what...Can I take off your shirt or can I just sleep here with you."Nina asked.

"Well you can sleep here with me and I think that you should kiss me."Eddie said.

"Okay."Nian said.

Nina kissed Eddie on the lips lightly and then Eddie deeped in. And then Eddie ended up on top of Nina and she ran her fingers through his hair and after 2 minutes they stopped kissing.

"Wow. So you wanna take a nap?"Nina asked.

"Sure why not."Eddie answered.

And then they both fell asleep in Eddie's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Pt. 6

Nina and Eddie were so close to each other. Eddie had his hand on Nina's waist. And Nina laid there comfortably.

"Hey Nina."Eddie said.

"Hey What time is it."Nina said motioning toward his Iphone.

"Its uh 6:30. Wow we slept for a long time."Eddie said.

"Hey do you think Fabian is here."Nina asked?

"Well I don't think so he is probably in Joys room having sex."Eddie said.

"Eddie come on that's not so nice."Nina said.

"What it's true for all we know."Eddie said.

"I know but still I think that that is so rude. And I think I'm going to do downstairs. To see Amber."Nina said getting up

"Wait can you stay here for a little bit."Eddie said

"And do what. Look Eddie what happen before the nap ot was nothing right. It was just something to get me off of Fabian that's all that was. You didn't feel anything right?"Nina asked.

"No I didn't the only reason why I did that was to get your mind off of Fabian. So what do you want to do?"Eddie said

"I don't know. Hey I have always wanted to do this. It is kinda weird you know how in the movies they have those montage scenes and the girl is sometimes trying on guys shirts."Nina said

"Yeah you wanna do that. Sure. The shirts are in the 2nd draw."Eddie said.

So then Nina got up and open the draw to see alot of button down and flannel shirts. She took the plaid shirt first and then she too off the other shirt. And then she put on the plaid shirt and button it up.

"Well what do you think?"Nina asked.

"You look nice. Considering that I can see your underwear."Eddie said

Then after that Nina tried on a bunch of different shirts. Then after the last shirt she unbutton it. She felt Eddie's eyes on her so on purpose she unbutton the shirt very slowly.

"Uh you need some help or something."Eddie said getting up toward the draw.

"No but my back really hurts."Nina

"Well here go on the bed I'll help you with that."Eddie said.

Then Nina walked to bed and laid there with Eddie's shirt 1/2 unbutton. Then Eddie got up onto Nina and started unbuttoning up the top and then when he finished unbuttoning the top he took it off and then he decided to kiss her body very smoothly and he started at her arms and then the neck and then he went down toward her stomach and kissed down the middle and then just when he was right there so close to it. Nina stopped him

"Eddie look this feels really good but I don't think we should do that. I think that we are just to good of friends to do that. Thanks for letting me sleep here and letting wear your shirt but I don't know about this."Nina said.

"Look I get it. You probably have a boyfriend and I guess I should've ask ."Eddie said.

"Well yeah that is why I guess I should've told you and I think that I should call him before he gets even more worried because I forgot to text him when my flight landed."Nina said getting up to leave the room.

"Well I will see you downstairs."Eddie said

"Yeah."Nina said


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7

Nina walked down to the dining room to see Amber and Patricia

"Wow Nina nice shirt."Patricia said.

"Wow someone looks like they've busy."Amber said.

"Look guys I know you guys think that me and Eddie were doing something but we weren't."Nina said.

"So then you were up in his room like all day doing what."Amber said.

"Nothing. And we share a hotel room so what do you expect."Nina said.

"What happen?"Patricia said.

Then Nina told them everything that happen. The thing with Fabian what Eddie and the lie she told Eddie.

"WOW."Amber and Patricia said.

"I know i feel bad telling him the lie that I have a boyfriend. I just don't want things to get too serious you know. He and I are really good friends and I don't want to ruin that by sex or dating."Nina said.

"Well I hope you know that one of the groomsmen had to be your date and I know you will never choose Fabian and since Mick and Mara are married and Patricia and Jerome are pretty serious well I think you should definitely choose Eddie."Amber said.

"Maybe I should go talk to him."Nina said walking up the steps.

"Hey Eddie I was wondering if we can talk?"Nna asked.

"Sure what's up."Eddie said

"Well you know how we have to have a date and the date has to be the groomsmen well I was wondering if maybe you can be my date."Nina said.

"Oh so this is just a friendly date right."Eddie said.

"Yeah well no look Eddie i know I said that I had boyfriend but I lied I just said that so that we can just be friends because I don't want to ruined what we have by dating or by having sex."Nina said.

"Well...yeah sure I would love to be your date to the wedding."Eddie said.

Next Day

Today was the day that All the girls and had to go to the bridal shop to make sure that their tuxs and dresses fit.

"Wait a minute so both the grooms and the brides dresses and tuxs are in the same bridal shop.?"Patricia said.

"Nope ours is custom."Amber said.

"So what color is the dresses?"Nina asked.

"Let me guess PINK."Patricia said.

"Nope it's actually...well i will show you guys cause the shop is right here."Amber said stopping the car at the parking stop and then all the girls got off.

"Okay so go ahead and try on your dresses."Amber said.

All the girls came out in this short strapless dress that was turquoiseish color.

"These dresses are really pretty."Mara said.

"Thanks I have such great taste."Amber said.

"The color is nice I like the turquoise color."Joy said.

"Its not turquoise color the color is malibu."Amber said.

"Okay guys I'm going to try on my dress."Amber said

Her dress was the white color and it it was long and it was one shoulder and it had a lace design.

After that they all went back into regular clothes and they sat in the shop waiting for the boys to come

"Well lets talk dates I know Mara and Mick are dates and Jerome and Patricia what about you Joy."Amber said.

"Well it obvious...ITS FABIAN."Joys said.

"Have you and him been talking."Mara said.

"Yeah we had lunch yesterday. He didn't ask me but I will ask him when we get back to the hotel."Joy said.

"Joy just be careful okay I mean I went to college with him and all he did was sleep with girl mostly junior and senior year. He just used them and the next day he forgot about them and he went to some other girl."Mara said.

"He will not do that to me I mean look at me but he did do that with some other girl."Joy said looking at Nina

"What is that suppose to mean?"Nina asked.

"Well I mean you forced him to have sex with you and he didn't want to do that but he would do anything for you so he just did that to make you feel good."Joy said

"That is so not what happen if anything he was the one who pressured me to do those things and I mean last time I checked in highschool you were the boyfriend stealer and senior year you were the SCHOOL SLUT."Nina said.

"SHUT UP I WAS NOT AND I NEVER WILL BE."Joy said then she took a glass vase and threw it at Nina.

"You did not just do that."Nina said.

Then Nina took a wine bottle and threw it at Joy and the the fight began

Nina pulled Joys hair and then Joy tackled Nina and then Nina dragged Joy to a wall and the kept banging her head to the wall. Then Joy kicked her and they both ended up on the floor. Then Joy dragged Nina by her foot and tossed her and then she smashed her head against the window until the window broke and the blood was all over Nina and Joy. Then Nina got up and she threw a chair at Joy and it hit her right in the face. Then Nina pushed Joy against the wall and she kept smacking her until both of Joys cheeks were bright red like a balloon. Then Joy and NIna kept pulling each others hair.

"YOU BITCH I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."Joy said then took a chair and threw it at Nina but she missed her.

"I'M THE BITCH LOOK AT YOU YOU ARE A HOE."Nina said.

"YOUR A HOOKER AND A WHORE."Joy said then she ripped Nina's shirt and then Nina pulled Joys jeans and then finally...the boys came

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"MICK SAID.

"They are fighting and they are ruining my shop."Amber said.

"Eddie get Nina and Fabian get Joy."Jerome said.

"Nina stop stop stop hitting her."Eddie said.

"Joy stop this isn't good."Fabian said.

"STOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP."Eddie said.

"WOAH."Everyone said.

"Okay Joy you are going to ride with the girls Nina you are going to ride with us okay. SO EVERYBODY GET IN A CAR NOW."Eddie said.

"Eddie nice job."Alfie said.

"Nina wow well Amber is going to be bad at you and look at your face its covered in blood."Eddie said.

"I know can we just go back to the hotel I will explain everything there."Nina said.


	8. Chapter 8

Pt.8

Back in the Hotel

Joy's Room

"Wow Joy why is it that some of your hair is out?"Fabian asked

"Nina pulled it."Joy said.

"So how did this happen?"Fabian asked

"Well I mean out of nowhere she called me a slut and then I called her a bitch and she started throwing things at me."Joy said

"So you fought back then."Fabian said.

"Of cross I had to. So I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the wedding with me as like my date."Joy said.

"Sure I would love that. As long as you don't come to the wedding looking like that."Fabian said

"Promise."Joy said.

"Alright. I'm going to get some more napkins and wet paper towels."Fabian said.

Nina's Room

"So let me get this straight she said that you forced Fabian to do that and then you called her the school slut and then she got so upset that she threw a vase and then you threw a wine bottle and then the fight just began.

"Basically and the chick really knows how to bang someones heads against a window cause I think I have a lot of glass in my hair."Nina said.

"Well let me help you."Eddie said. Then he started pulling the glass out of hair very smoothly and then he realized that Nina's shirt was ripped in half so you can see her bra.

"Uh well all the glass is out and I think I will just wipe all of the blood off."Eddie said.

"Yeah uh Eddie thank you for doing this and for stopping the fight between me and Joy. I was kinda ready to just take her head and crash it against a window."Nina said.

"Well anytime really."Eddie said

"Well I'm going to take a shower."Nina said.

10 Minutes Later-Still in Nina's room

"Eddie can you pass me the towel right there?"Nina asked

"Sure are you okay?"Eddie asked

"Yeah its just that my shoulder hurts."Nina said.

"Well do you need anything."Eddie said.

"No I will be find, meet me downstairs in the dining room."Nina said.

"Kk."Eddie said.

5 minutes later -Dining room

Everyone was sitting there in silence until Mara broke the silence

"So does everyones suits and dresses fit?"Mara asked

"Yeah, hey Alfie you never told us who your best man is."Jerome said.

"Well at first I didn't know who to choose but now I do, so the best man is..."Alfie said.

"Alfie you don't have to announce it its so obvious that it is."Jerome said.

"EDDIE."Alfie said.

"What, Jerome I have known you longer then Eddie and you choose him over me I mean I have been threw everything with you."Jerome said.

"That is a lie most of highschool you were dealing with your father and your relationships i was getting way closer to Eddie."Alfie said.

"Find whatever."Jerome said.

Nina's Room

"So Nina are you feeling better?"Eddie asked

"Yeah I am and thanks again for breaking up the fight, it was really sweet of you."Nina said.

"No problem, you must be tense from that."Eddie said.

"Yeah I kinda am,now that I think about it."Nina said.

Then Nina sat at the end of the bed and Eddie was right behind her and massaged her shoulders then he lifted up her top a little and started kissing her back very softly.

"Eddie that feels really good. Please don't stop."Nina said.

"Nina I think I should stop."Eddie said getting up

"What, I thought you were trying to make me feel a little less tense."Nina said.

"I am I just didn't think you would be acting so, well..."Eddie said.

"Willing."Nina said.

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to call it a night."Eddie

"Night."Nina said.


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.9

Next Day

Nina got up and she went to the fridge in her space and she drank some Orange Juice and then Fabian came in.

"Hey Nina look I don't want to pick sides but I think it's best that you both should apologize to each other for what you both did to each other."Fabian said.

"Fabian I'm never going to ever say anything to that wicked witch ever in my life so I think your idea honestly blows."Nina said

"Look Joy is upset for one you embarrassed her and you cause her to bleed like alot and I think that the best thing to do is apologize to her."Fabian said

"Fabian, you don't control me any more I'm not afraid of you. You don't scare me."Nina said

"Nina you will do as I will say or I will do all those terrible things I did to you in the past. Don't forget I'm not afraid to hurt you and I will do it again if I have to."Fabian said.

"Go to hell."Nina said

Then as Nina was just about to walk away and go downstairs Fabian grabbed her hand and pushed her on to the fridge.

"Nina do as I say, cause I love you and you still love me. Okay."Fabian said.

Nina started to cry,"Please please let me go you're you're choking me."Nina said.

"Ok but you will do this for me and if I hear that you told ANYONE about this I will hurt you in ways that you can't even imagine."Fabian kissing Nina's cheek.

"I'll do when I get downstairs for breakfast."Nina said

At breakfast

"Guys you shouldn't eat that much, well except for Mick cause he's training and all but I think, all you should have is toast cause we are having this big lunch Buffett."Amber said

"Hey so are we all good, I think we should put that awful fight behind us."Mara said.

"I think you're right so Joy I am here to say sorry."Nina said.

"I'm sorry too."Joy said

"Good so the car will be waiting for us at 1pm. So you guys can get ready and look really nice and cute."Amber said.

Upstairs

"Hey Nina that was really brave of you to apologize to Joy even though she was really the one how should've apologize cause she kinda started the fight."Mara said.

"Yeah I mean I think I would've forced her to say sorry to me."Patricia said.

"Look guys I seriously didn't want to say anything I just wanted it to wait out but then Fabian she started threatening me and then he started...choking me and he kissed me and."Nina said starting to cry.

Then she just dropped to the floor and just sat there and cried Patricia and Mara left because Nina wanted for be alone. Nina just sat there in the low lightend hallway and watch the rain trickle down on the the window. Until Eddie came.

"Nina why are you on the floor crying your eyes out."Eddie said

Nina told Eddie everything that Fabian did to her.

"Come on lets go inside the suite and talk about it."Eddie said grabbing Nina's hand

"No I don't want to I want to stay out here and just be alone,no one understands me." Nina said

"What about me?"Eddie asked

"What about you?"Nina asked

"I mean I helped you with everything ever since we've gotten here, with the awful story, with the fight, when Fabian touched you, when you had glass in your foot all of it I was there. Don't let it be now when you decide not to let anybody in."Eddie said.

"Eddie your so right you know that. But I just can't deal with everything and he is in there with that witch and .."Nina started saying until Eddie picked her up bridal style. And then she just fell into his arms and closed her eyes. And just relaxed.

"Eddie why are carrying Nina?"Joy asked.

"Well I saw her outside sleeping I don't know why she was sleeping outside so just brought here in to make sure she felt way more comfortable." Eddie said.

Eddie went into Nina's room and dropped her onto her bed very gently.

"Eddie you didn't have to lie to protect me."Nina said

"No I did okay. Look Nina I just think that you need to trust me from now on okay."Eddie said

"I don't know who to trust. I mean I haven't had a date in 2 and 1/2 years. Cause I'm always afraid that the guy is going to hurt me and abuse me."Nina said.

"But I've known you forever and I think you can trust me by know, don't hurt alot of people and I'm really sweet and gently."Eddie said. Then he got on top of Nina and whispered in Nina's ear,"And according to some people like Patricia and some other girls I'm amazing in bed."

"Eddie are you trying to seduce me because if so so it is completely working."Nina said then she kissed Eddie's cheek.

"What I'm seducing you and all you do is kiss my cheek. At least the lips would work."Eddie said.

Then he kissed Nina's neck. Nina let out small moans. "Eddie wait."

"What?"Eddie said.

"Look this always happen you try to make me feel better and we always end up kissing and making out."Nina said

"So you don't want me to do this?"Eddie asked.

"No its not that,It's just that I've mean having some feelings and I think that you also have feelings for me. So I was wondering if we can go on a date like on Thursday."Nina said.

"Yeah sure definitely I would not mine that."Eddie said.

"Good,that's great."Nina said.

"So can we go back to making out?"Edie said

"I don't think so plus we have 10 minutes till the lunch. And I have to pick out a dress."Nina said.

"Okay I will be waiting for you down stairs."Eddie said.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys,I'm going to post a new chapter either later today or 2mm, but I was just wondering

do you guys think I should change the rating to M because of the abuse or should I just leave it to T. Cause one person keeps giving me complaints so I just want to make sure all of the rest of you should weigh in and give me your honest opinion.

So thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Account Options

Jalynn Reid

Jalynn Reidjalynnreid0333

Account–Privacy

View profile

Jalynn Reidjalynnreid0333

All your Google+ pages ›

Add account

Sign out

li class=gbta id=gbg7 href=" accounts/Logout?service=wise&continue= document/d/1936F0IX1bJdwUK0d996yisYQdR_85Ll9KHl1EpWRxdQ/edit" class=gbgtspan class=gbgsspan class=gbitSign out/span/span/a/li

Settings

Report abuse

Pt.10

Comments

Share

Jalynn Reid

Your +mention will add people to this post and send an email.

Comment

Cancel

Notification settings

You have no permission to add comments.

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Help

All changes saved in Drive

No other viewers

Normal text

Arial

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Downstairs

"Wait let me get this straight, you and Nina are going out on a date tomorrow."Jerome said.

"Pretty much I can't wait to see her in her dress, I'm guessing she will look so hot."Eddie said.

"Okay guys are we all here?"Amber said.

"No Nina isn't here yet."Eddie said.

"Oh ok."Amber said.

"Okay guys sorry I couldn't find the heels and then I did find the heels."Nina said.

Nina came out in this floral dress, with the back cut out and in black 4' heels.

"Wow, Nina are you trying to look pretty then me at my own lunch."Amber said.

"No ofcross not you look amazing and I can never pull off the Fendi dress."Nina said.

"Yeah but those are Gucci Heels. I DON'T HAVE ANY GUCCI HEELS WHAT SO EVER."Amber

said.

"Okay ladies if we're done with the fashion talk I thought we had a lovely lunch to go to."Alfie said.

"Right so lets go."Nina said.

At the restaurant

"So can you believe that the wedding is only 3 days away I seriously can't wait."Amber said.

"Yeah, so Nina"Fabian said.

"What?"Nina asked

"Well I mean I think you should tell everyone about your special date tomorrow with a special

guy."Fabian said.

"Well Eddie and I are going on a date tomorrow."Nina said.

"Oh that's great, can I help you with what you're going to wear."Amber said.

"Sure."Nina said.

"Yeah I bet you will enjoy the maybe you guys will get drunk and do some things and in

the morning you will regret it and then when you wake up you will come rushing into my

eyes."Fabian said.

"FABIAN DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT WHAT PROBLEM?"Mick said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP."Fabian said.

"Fabian I think you need to leave right now."Eddie said.

"I don't have to if I don't want to, you piece of crap."Fabian said.

"Wow you know this Lobster is really good maybe we should all enjoy it and NOT ACT LIKE

FREAKIN MONKEYS."Alfie said.

"What did you just call me."Eddie said.

"You think you are so great and cool and amazing well you're not you're DIB SHIT AND YOU

DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE NINA."Fabian said. Then he picked up the whine bottle and

threw it at Eddie luckily Eddie ducked.

"GO TO HELL."Fabian said then he stormed towards Eddie and pushed him to the glass

Eddie punched Fabian in the gut and then right in the kicked Eddie in

the gut and then threw a vase at him. Eddie got up akwardly and took a whine glass and threw it

at him. Then Eddie took a chair and smashed it on to Fabian. Fabian got up and took a knife and

cut Eddie's arm,stomach and leg. Then Fabian kicked Eddie and smashed him against the

window.

"ALRIGHT, FABIAN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU CAN'T DO THINGS LIKE

THIS. WHAT THE HELL, I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."Amber said

"I'm calling the police."Alfie said

"No don't Fabian you are banned from this wedding. I want you to go to back to the hotel grab all

of your self and get the hell out of my life and get the hell out of ALL of our lives."Amber said.

Enable screen reader

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Arabic

Bulgarian

Catalan

Chinese (Simplified)

Chinese (Traditional)

Croatian

Czech

Danish

Dutch

English

Finnish

French

German

Greek

Hebrew

Hindi

Hungarian

Indonesian

Italian

Japanese

Korean

Latvian

Lithuanian

Norwegian

Polish

Portuguese

Romanian

Russian

Serbian

Slovak

Slovenian

Spanish

Swedish

Thai

Turkish

Ukrainian

Vietnamese

Share...

New►

Ctrl+OOpen...

Rename...

Ctrl+Alt+EEdit description...

Make a copy...

Alt+Ctrl+GSee revision history

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Page setup...

Print preview

Ctrl+PPrint

Ctrl+ZUndo

Ctrl+YRedo

Ctrl+XCut

Ctrl+CCopy

Ctrl+VPaste

Ctrl+ASelect all

Ctrl+Shift+ASelect none

Ctrl+HFind and replace...

Document view►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Ctrl+Shift+FCompact controls

Full screen

Image...

Ctrl+KLink...

Equation...

Drawing...

Ctrl+Alt+MComment

Ctrl+Alt+FFootnote

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Ctrl+EnterPage break

Header

Footer

Bookmark

Table of contents

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

Ctrl+BBold

Ctrl+IItalic

Ctrl+UUnderline

Alt+Shift+5Strikethrough

Ctrl+.Superscript

Ctrl+,Subscript

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

List styles►

Ctrl+\Clear formatting

Ctrl+Alt+IResearch

Ctrl+Shift+YDefine...

Ctrl+Shift+CWord count

Translate document...

Preferences...

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete table

Delete row

Delete column

Table properties...

Help Center

User Forum

Google+ Community

Report an issue

Report abuse

Ctrl+/Keyboard shortcuts

1.0

1.15

1.5

2.0

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Keyboard shortcuts

Open in a new window | Close

Text formatting

Ctrl + B

Bold

Ctrl + I

Italic

Ctrl + U

Underline

Alt + Shift + 5

Strikethrough

Ctrl + .

Superscript

Ctrl + ,

Subscript

Ctrl + \

Clear formatting

Paragraph formatting

Ctrl + Alt + 0

Apply 'Normal text'

Ctrl + Alt + [1-6]

Heading [1-6]

Ctrl + Shift + L

Left align

Ctrl + Shift + E

Center align

Ctrl + Shift + R

Right align

Ctrl + Shift + J

Justify

Ctrl + Shift + 7

Numbered list

Ctrl + Shift + 8

Bulleted list

Actions

Ctrl + K

Insert link

Ctrl + Alt + M

Insert comment

Ctrl + Alt + F

Insert footnote

Ctrl + F

Find

Ctrl + H

Find and replace

Ctrl + Alt + I

Research

Ctrl + Shift + C

Word count

Ctrl + Shift + Y

Get definitions

Ctrl + Alt + C

Copy formatting

Ctrl + Alt + V

Paste formatting

Navigation

Alt + F

File Menu

Shift + Esc

Chat

Ctrl + Alt + O then Ctrl + Alt + H

Move to header

Ctrl + Alt + O then Ctrl + Alt + F

Move to footer

Ctrl + Alt + N then Ctrl + Alt + H

Move to next heading

Ctrl + Alt + P then Ctrl + Alt + H

Move to previous heading

Ctrl + Alt + N then Ctrl + Alt + [1-6]

Move to next heading [1-6]

Ctrl + Alt + P then Ctrl + Alt + [1-6]

Move to previous heading [1-6]

Ctrl + Alt + E then Ctrl + Alt + F

Move into current footnote

Ctrl + ;

Move to next misspelling

Ctrl + [

Move to previous misspelling

**Every change you make is automatically saved in Drive.**  
Last edit was seconds ago

Trebuchet MS

Verdana

Arial

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Consolas

Corsiva

Courier New

Droid Sans

Droid Serif

Georgia

Impact

Syncopate

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ubuntu

Verdana

Add fonts...

Ctrl+Alt+0Apply 'Normal text'

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Ctrl+Alt+1Apply 'Heading 1'

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Ctrl+Alt+2Apply 'Heading 2'

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Ctrl+Alt+3Apply 'Heading 3'

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Ctrl+Alt+4Apply 'Heading 4'

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Ctrl+Alt+5Apply 'Heading 5'

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Ctrl+Alt+6Apply 'Heading 6'

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Private to only me

Only you can access.

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Research

**Get started**

« Close preview

Print

Web clipboard

8

9

10

11

12

14

18

24

30

36

48

60

72

96

Document

Presentation

Spreadsheet

Form

Drawing

From template...


	12. Chapter 12

Account Options

Jalynn Reid

Jalynn Reidjalynnreid0333

Account–Privacy

View profile

Jalynn Reidjalynnreid0333

All your Google+ pages ›

Add account

Sign out

li class=gbta id=gbg7 href=" accounts/Logout?service=wise&continue= document/d/1MUIcwAWVjSfR8GEw_Se7HhmgUOfbQJTpKxm-NduaRS0/edit" class=gbgtspan class=gbgsspan class=gbitSign out/span/span/a/li

Settings

Report abuse

Pt.11

Comments

Share

Jalynn Reid

Your +mention will add people to this post and send an email.

Comment

Cancel

Notification settings

You have no permission to add comments.

File

Edit

View

Insert

Format

Tools

Table

Help

All changes saved in Drive

No other viewers

Normal text

Arial

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Back at the Hotel in Nina's Room

**In this Chapter there is a couple of sexual moments so if you aren't a big fan of that then**

**don't read it.**

"Eddie you have all this blood over you. You didn't have to fight him."Nina said.

"Are you defending him?"Eddie asked.

"No I just think that it was really sweet how _you_ were defending me."Nina said.

"I just think he was way out of line when he said those things about me and you and you rushing

into his arms or eyes or whatever the bastard said."Eddie said.

"Oh I understand."Nina said putting down the rag that had blood covered all over it.

"No Nina look I like you a lot and I didn't mean it like that."Eddie trying to sit up straight.

Nina wasn't so sure she believed him. I mean for the last 2 years she was so scared to be with a

guy,because of Fabian and now that she is with Eddie she feels so happy and safe but at the

same time she is worried that Eddie might abuse her.

"Look I get it you might think I will hurt you but I won't. I promise."Eddie said wrapping his arms

around Nina's waist.

"Eddie I think you are the sweetest guy I've ever met."Nina said.

"Thank you.."Eddie said.

"Okay I think you should take off your shirt because of all the stuff."Nina said.

"Sure."

Nina then wiped all the blood off of his chest and then she and Eddie started kissing. It started off

very soft and smooth and then it became very intense and everything was just happen to

started taking off Nina's dress and then his hands started roaming her body and then

stopped right at her started kissing the top of her boob and then he went to the

sucked on it and then started licking it. Then Amber came in.

"OH MY GOSH,I'm so sorry."Amber sad and ran out.

'Well that ruin the moment."Eddie said.

"Yeah but it was really good while it lasted."Nina said.

Then we walked out and went down stairs.

Enable screen reader

Nothing to copy

Clear all items

Web clipboard help

Arabic

Bulgarian

Catalan

Chinese (Simplified)

Chinese (Traditional)

Croatian

Czech

Danish

Dutch

English

Finnish

French

German

Greek

Hebrew

Hindi

Hungarian

Indonesian

Italian

Japanese

Korean

Latvian

Lithuanian

Norwegian

Polish

Portuguese

Romanian

Russian

Serbian

Slovak

Slovenian

Spanish

Swedish

Thai

Turkish

Ukrainian

Vietnamese

Share...

New►

Ctrl+OOpen...

Rename...

Ctrl+Alt+EEdit description...

Make a copy...

Alt+Ctrl+GSee revision history

Language►

Download as►

Publish to the web...

Email collaborators...

Email as attachment...

Page setup...

Print preview

Ctrl+PPrint

Ctrl+ZUndo

Ctrl+YRedo

Ctrl+XCut

Ctrl+CCopy

Ctrl+VPaste

Ctrl+ASelect all

Ctrl+Shift+ASelect none

Ctrl+HFind and replace...

Document view►

Show ruler

Show equation toolbar

Show spelling suggestions

Ctrl+Shift+FCompact controls

Full screen

Image...

Ctrl+KLink...

Equation...

Drawing...

Ctrl+Alt+MComment

Ctrl+Alt+FFootnote

Special characters...

Horizontal line

Page number►

Page count

Ctrl+EnterPage break

Header

Footer

Bookmark

Table of contents

Left-to-right text

Right-to-left text

Ctrl+BBold

Ctrl+IItalic

Ctrl+UUnderline

Alt+Shift+5Strikethrough

Ctrl+.Superscript

Ctrl+,Subscript

Paragraph styles►

Align►

Line spacing►

List styles►

Ctrl+\Clear formatting

Ctrl+Alt+IResearch

Ctrl+Shift+YDefine...

Ctrl+Shift+CWord count

Translate document...

Preferences...

Insert table►

Insert row above

Insert row below

Insert column left

Insert column right

Delete table

Delete row

Delete column

Table properties...

Help Center

User Forum

Google+ Community

Report an issue

Report abuse

Ctrl+/Keyboard shortcuts

1.0

1.15

1.5

2.0

Add space before paragraph

Add space after paragraph

Keyboard shortcuts

Open in a new window | Close

Text formatting

Ctrl + B

Bold

Ctrl + I

Italic

Ctrl + U

Underline

Alt + Shift + 5

Strikethrough

Ctrl + .

Superscript

Ctrl + ,

Subscript

Ctrl + \

Clear formatting

Paragraph formatting

Ctrl + Alt + 0

Apply 'Normal text'

Ctrl + Alt + [1-6]

Heading [1-6]

Ctrl + Shift + L

Left align

Ctrl + Shift + E

Center align

Ctrl + Shift + R

Right align

Ctrl + Shift + J

Justify

Ctrl + Shift + 7

Numbered list

Ctrl + Shift + 8

Bulleted list

Actions

Ctrl + K

Insert link

Ctrl + Alt + M

Insert comment

Ctrl + Alt + F

Insert footnote

Ctrl + F

Find

Ctrl + H

Find and replace

Ctrl + Alt + I

Research

Ctrl + Shift + C

Word count

Ctrl + Shift + Y

Get definitions

Ctrl + Alt + C

Copy formatting

Ctrl + Alt + V

Paste formatting

Navigation

Alt + F

File Menu

Shift + Esc

Chat

Ctrl + Alt + O then Ctrl + Alt + H

Move to header

Ctrl + Alt + O then Ctrl + Alt + F

Move to footer

Ctrl + Alt + N then Ctrl + Alt + H

Move to next heading

Ctrl + Alt + P then Ctrl + Alt + H

Move to previous heading

Ctrl + Alt + N then Ctrl + Alt + [1-6]

Move to next heading [1-6]

Ctrl + Alt + P then Ctrl + Alt + [1-6]

Move to previous heading [1-6]

Ctrl + Alt + E then Ctrl + Alt + F

Move into current footnote

Ctrl + ;

Move to next misspelling

Ctrl + [

Move to previous misspelling

**Every change you make is automatically saved in Drive.**  
Last edit was seconds ago

Trebuchet MS

Verdana

Arial

Calibri

Cambria

Comic Sans MS

Consolas

Corsiva

Courier New

Droid Sans

Droid Serif

Georgia

Impact

Syncopate

Times New Roman

Trebuchet MS

Ubuntu

Verdana

Add fonts...

Ctrl+Alt+0Apply 'Normal text'

Update 'Normal text' to match

Apply 'Title'

Update 'Title' to match

Apply 'Subtitle'

Update 'Subtitle' to match

Ctrl+Alt+1Apply 'Heading 1'

Update 'Heading 1' to match

Ctrl+Alt+2Apply 'Heading 2'

Update 'Heading 2' to match

Ctrl+Alt+3Apply 'Heading 3'

Update 'Heading 3' to match

Ctrl+Alt+4Apply 'Heading 4'

Update 'Heading 4' to match

Ctrl+Alt+5Apply 'Heading 5'

Update 'Heading 5' to match

Ctrl+Alt+6Apply 'Heading 6'

Update 'Heading 6' to match

Save as my default styles

Use my default styles

Reset styles

Private to only me

Only you can access.

Why are some users anonymous? Learn more

Research

**Get started**

« Close preview

Print

Print (Ctrl+P)

Microsoft Word (.docx)

OpenDocument Format (.odt)

Rich Text Format (.rtf)

PDF Document (.pdf)

Plain Text (.txt)

Web Page (.html, zipped)


	13. Chapter 13

After what just happen Nina and Eddie went downstairs to see everyone there

"Let me just say I'm so sorry about what I saw, I should've knocked."Amber said.

"It's fine you didn't know what we were... you know what never mind apology excepted."Nina said.

Then Amber grabbed Nina's arm and dragged her to the side

"So are you and Eddie like dating now or what?" Amber asked

"I don't know I think we are I mean I guess we are with everything that happen this past week I am guessing we are."Nina answered

"Well that's great I just don't know what I'm going to do about Fabian."Amber said.

"I thought he left, there is nothing in his room."Nina said.

"I know he is rooming with Joy."Amber said.

Then Nina went right up to Joy and said, " What the hell is your problem, thinking that it is okay to let Fabian stay with you."Nina said.

"You don't control me and Fabian cares about me he doesn't hit me he doesn't yell at me and i mean I can see why he did that to you I mean you never know when to stop being such a bitch!"Joy said.

"You are going to regret saying that."Nina said,

"What are you going to do about it , skank"Joy said.

Then Nina just went off he threw Joy up against the wall and then smacked her. Then Joy kicked Nina in her knee and then pushed her to the floor. But before they can both do anything, Eddie broke it up.

"You girls need to stop Joy what you said was out of line and Nina I get that you're upset but you didn't have to stoop to her level of immmature."Eddie said.

"You are right I don't need this, I came here to support Amber not to fight little skank, twig ass bitches, I will be up in my room if anyone needs me."Nina said.

"Oh she told you Joy."Amber said.

Up In Nina's room.

"Really Nina?"Eddie said.

"I know what I said was wrong but she just upset me so much."Nina said.

"I get that but you need to calm down what you need is like a nap."Eddie said.

"You are right...do you wanna join me?"Nina asked

"I don't know if I can do that, I'm afraid if I lay there with you I might..well you know."Eddie said.

"I know that is why I want you to join."Nina said then she smiled.

Eddie took her hand and then they went in Nina's room


End file.
